Ein bißchen Frieden
|year = 1982 |position = 1st |points = 161 |previous = Johnny Blue |next = Rücksicht |conductor = Norbert Daum |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- }} Ein bißchen Frieden was the German entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1982 in Harrogate performed by Nicole and written by Bernd Meinunger and Ralph Siegel. A simple ballad, the song's message was a plea for peace among all people. At the contest, it was performed last on the night following Ireland. At the close of voting, it was declared the winner with 161 points - 61 points ahead of second-place Israel and giving Germany its first win. Nicole performed the reprise in English, French and Dutch as well as German and it did very well across the continent - the English version spent 2 weeks at the top of the UK charts (the 500th #1 song in the chart's history). The song is only one of two Eurovision winners to be sung entirely in the German language, the other being Merci, Chérie which won for Austria in 1966. It was named one of the 14 greatest Eurovision songs of the past 50 years at the Congratulations special in 2005. Nicole also sang it at the Eurovision's Greatest Hits concert in 2015, performing it in English, German and also Italian. Lyrics German= Wie eine Blume am Winterbeginn Und so wie ein Feuer im eisigen Wind Wie eine Puppe, die keiner mehr mag Fühl ich mich an manchem Tag Dann she ich die Wolken, die über uns sind Und höre die Schreie der Vögel im Wind Ich singe aus Angst vor dem Dunkeln mein Lied Und hoffe, dass nichts geschieht Ein bisschen Frieden, ein bisschen Sonne Für diese Erde, auf der wir wohnen Ein bisschen Frieden, ein bisschen Freude Ein bisschen Wärme, das wünsch ich mir Ein bisschen Frieden, ein bisschen Träumen Und dass die Menschen nicht so oft weinen Ein bisschen Frieden, ein bisschen Liebe Dass ich die Hoffnung nie mehr verlier Ich weiss, meine Lieder, die ändern nicht viel Ich bin nur ein Mädchen, das sagt, was es fühlt Allein bin ich hilflos, ein Vogel im Wind Der spürt, dass der Sturm beginnt Ein bisschen Frieden, ein bisschen Sonne Für diese Erde, auf der wir wohnen Ein bisschen Frieden, ein bisschen Freude Ein bisschen Wärme, das wünsch ich mir Ein bisschen Frieden, ein bisschen Träumen Und dass die Menschen nicht so oft weinen Ein bisschen Frieden, ein bisschen Liebe Dass ich die Hoffnung nie mehr verlier Sing mit mir ein kleines Lied (Ein bisschen Frieden, ein bisschen Sonne) (Für diese Erde, auf der wir wohnen) Dass die Welt in Frieden lebt (Ein bisschen Frieden, ein bisschen Freude) (Ein bisschen Wärme, das wünsch ich mir) Singt mit mir ein kleines Lied (Ein bisschen Frieden, ein bisschen Träumen) (Und dass die Menschen nicht so oft weinen) Dass die Welt in Frieden lebt (Ein bisschen Frieden, ein bisschen Liebe) (Dass ich die Hoffnung nie mehr verlier) |-| Translation= Just like a flower at the beginning of winter And just like a fire in an icy wind Just like a doll that nobody wants anymore That's how I feel on some days Then I see the clouds above And I hear the cries of the birds in the wind I sing my song in fear of the dark And hope that nothing happens A bit of peace, a bit of sunshine For this earth on which we're living A bit of peace, a bit of joy A bit of warmth, that's what I wish for A bit of peace, a bit of dreams And that people won't cry as often A bit of peace, a bit of love May I never lose hope again I know my songs won't help very much I'm just a girl who says what she feels Alone I'm helpless, a bird in the wind That feels that the storm begins A bit of peace, a bit of sunshine For this earth on which we're living A bit of peace, a bit of joy A bit of warmth, that's what I wish for A bit of peace, a bit of dreams And that people won't cry as often A bit of peace, a bit of love May I never lose hope again Sing with me a little song (A bit of peace, a bit of sunshine) (For this earth on which we're living) May the world live in peace (A bit of peace, a bit of joy) (A bit of warmth, that's what I wish for) Sing with me a little song (A bit of peace, a bit of dreams) (And that people won't cry as often) May the world live in peace (A bit of peace, a bit of love) (May I never lose hope again) Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1982 Category:Germany Category:Winners Category:20th Century Eurovision